


What is this, a slice-of-life anime?

by QuincytheHen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Other, contains both male and agender sei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincytheHen/pseuds/QuincytheHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one shots revolving on the kousei paring.<br/>Happy birthday to Sei indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this, a slice-of-life anime?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: KOUJAKU TAKES SEI OUT SHOPPING FOR A DATE AND SEI DRAGS HIM INTO IDK A VICTORIAS SECRET OR SOME GIRL UNDIE PLACE AND TRIES THINGS ON FOR COWJACK AND THEN NOSEBLEED

Now, Koujaku liked the color pink as much as the next guy, but it was starting to get kind of ridiculous. 

As a birthday present, the hair dresser had decided to take his boyfriend to the mall for a little splurge-shopping. He’d saved up quite a bit of money, but for some reason, Sei had insisted on buying cheap chocolates and some sweet-smelling candles. It didn’t dawn on him as to what the raven was saving the money for until he was seated in front of the dressing rooms at Victoria’s Secret, surrounded by staring women and snickering store clerks. 

Sei had been in the changing room nearly ten minutes, now, and Koujaku had been debating whether to knock on the door or not. Finally coming to a decision, he stood up, walking toward the stall, but stopped in his tracks when the door opened, just enough for Sei’s face to peek through.

"Okay," he whispered, "I’m done, but you’re gonna have to come in here to see it…"

Koujaku blinked. Surely Sei couldn’t have gotten anything but pajamas, right? His sweet, innocent boyfriend was too pure for anything else. But, nonetheless… “Sure, I guess…” He complied, slipping into the changing room and closing the door behind him. He turned to face Sei, awaiting the cute, pink pajamas that he most certainly had picked ou-

Oh. My. God.

What Sei had on was nowhere near what Koujaku had expected. On his torso laid a black, lacy babydoll cami, covered in tiny, dark red hearts. With a quick glance at the chest area, it was easy to see that there were two much larger hearts placed not-so-subtly in places where certain parts on a woman would be. A shorter glance down revealed matching panties, with the same red heart on black fabric design. Again, there was a larger heart where-  _God_.

Lower still, Sei had somehow found a pair of thigh highs, the fabric shiny and black, tight against his legs. A pair of black garters connected the socks to the rest of the outfit.

Koujaku, face as red as the kimono he insisted on wearing every day, looked back at Sei’s face, who’s eyes were sparkling with some sort of mischievous gleam. Koujaku had no trouble admitting in the past that he quite enjoyed Sei’s feminine appearance, but the outfit seemed to make that comparison completely out in the open. It hugged his body in all the right places, and the hearts were going to drive him insane just by looking at them. He breathed in deeply, feeling a rush of blood to his face and a trickling on his upper lip. …Oh, no—

"K-Koujaku! You’re bleeding!" Sei gasped, stepping forward and holding the taller man’s nose with a small, delicate hand.

"No, Sei, it’s—" Up close, he could see each and every contour of both Sei’s skin, and the fabrics covering it. The blood flow from his nose quickened.

"Koujaku! We’re going to have to go get a clerk!"

"Wait, you have to change first—"

"No way! This is serious! If you loose too much blood, you might faint."

"Sei! Close the door! Sei, sweetheart, wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy lmao im trash  
> if you want more send prompts this wy (captiveprince-ss.tumblr.com) or my personal blog (sarabonnefoy.tumblr.com) or not idrc


End file.
